


Jumper Thievery and Cuddling

by pineappapizza (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some making out and hickeys but its never described, spot is only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: Hotshot stole York's jumpers and they really just cuddle and kiss a lot.





	Jumper Thievery and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr!  
> Prompts:  
> "Wait, no, don't take kissing away from me!"  
> "Okay, where are all my jumpers?"

"Okay, where are all my jumpers?" York loudly asked from across the dorm. Crutchie, their twin, and roommate was at class, and Hotshot was over. Hotshot and York had met in one of their classes in freshman year of college and had been dating for (almost) a year. "I dunno," Hotshot replied, sipping coffee and wearing a jumper too small for him, which meant it was York's. York walked over to their 6-foot-tall boyfriend and pulled it off of him, not giving him time to set down his cup. "Yorkie! Babe! I'm gonna spill my coffee!" Hotshot exclaimed, almost dropping it. York laughed quietly, and got their jumper back, pulling it on. "Where are the rest?" York asked, smiling coyly. "Mine and Spot's dorm..." Hotshot mumbled, grinning slightly. York sighed. "You're never touching my jumpers again," they said, taking Hotshot's hand and dragging him down the hall.

After retrieving the 8 or so jumpers that York owned and Hotshot had stolen, they both collapsed onto the small bed. "Do not take my jumpers ever again, Hotshot, or I will destroy you," York remarked, turning to face him. "But they're cozy!" Hotshot complained. He only ever got like this when the two of them were alone. He became cuddly and, although he'd explode if he ever heard this said about him, a dork. "Get your own jumpers, dumbass," York quipped, snuggling into Hotshot's chest and leaning up for a kiss.

Hotshot gratefully kissed York, but York quickly after started peppering Hotshot's face in them. Hotshot smiled, closing his eyes. Eventually, York moved back to Hotshot's lips. Hotshot wrapped his arms around York, smiling into the kiss. York cuddled up even closer and continued to kiss Hotshot a lot.

One mini-makeout session and several hickeys later, York had to go to class. They pulled Hotshot off of them, who had essentially engulfed them in his arms. “Hey! I was cuddling you!” Hotshot protested, sitting up and pulling York back down. “You’re really clingy for someone who’s put up a ‘tough guy’ persona his whole life,” York remarked, trying to escape Hotshot. He didn’t let them and just tightened his grip. “And are also really strong,” York struggled, laughing. “‘S ‘cause I’ve been touch-starved. Don’t gooooo,” Hotshot mumbled. “I gotta get to class!” York finally detached from their boyfriend. “Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me!” Hotshot got up and scooped York up. “You never act like this outside of when it’s just us, it’s cute,” York murmured, kissing Hotshot on the cheek. Hotshot sighed, setting them down. “Shorty.” “Tall-ass,” York slung on their bag, heading to class. Hotshot lazily made an attempt to cover up the hickeys with cheap makeup and one of York’s jumpers.


End file.
